ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lord Ruthven
For all BLU, RDM, and PLD looking to upgrade Antea into its "true" multi-hit form, you'll need 10 Ruthven's Nails to complete Trial 160. He CAN drop multiple. All tier III VNMs drop an item like this that is used in the Trial of the Magians quest lines, and all can drop multiples - the max that has been seen thus far has been 2. Kim2jy 10:10 March 24, 2010 (EST) Title Killed this twice last night, but never got a title from it, is it confirmed this gives a title? - User:Carnivor-Asura You will only get a title if you kill the HQ version of Lord Ruthven. The HQ verson has a shadow under the monster. The pop at the moment appears to be random if you get the one with or without the shadow. - User:Septroth ahh, cool ^^ thanks for clearing that up ^^ Testimonials Soloable by PUP90/NIN45 using WHM/PLD/RNG attachment set & Burattinaios. Bring potions/holy water/Auto-Oil+2/etc. Very easy fight only need to avoid Eternal Damnation and Wings of G. Luck ^-^b ~NezhaOfFenrir~ :*Ranged attacks, meleers subbing thf, and offensive blood pacts do good damage. Odin did 1900+ damage with full MP pool. Just watched a LS kill this. They had 2 RDM/NIN tanking facing away (spell-spam for enmity), 2 BRDs for March/Ballad, a BLU/THF SATACBing, a WHM and a few other RDM for support, and plenty of SMNs. They'd have the SMNs use Leviathan/Garuda/Titan (Spinning Dive, Predator Claws, and Mountain Buster respectively). Tried to keep Slow/Slow II/Elegy on it, as well as Bio III. BRD would Finale ruthven's buffs, Bewitching Etude for +CHR as well as Minne the BLU for DEF on Cannonball, non-tank RDMs would /BLM for Elemental Seal Slow II. Non-tank RDMs would Refresh/Haste/etc the tanking RDMs instead, to conserve MP for spellspam. They had no trouble beating it. Approx 12 people. Hope this helps anybody after Lord Ruthven! Raos 04:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Can be killed with as little as 4 people. Used PLD/NIN, RNG/SAM, RDM/WHM, THF/BRD (only for ballad and TH) Smolenkos 22:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 5-6 Man kill: Just killed him with PLD/NIN, RDM/SCH, 3SMN for the first 80% was only 5 of us a LS mate came in as RNG to speed up the last 20% hella easy fight. PLD kite while SMNs DD. Traeh June 7 2010 Trio'ed as RNG/NIN x2 and BLM using kite method. BLM stuns all WoG XXEvokerXx Trio'd while doing T2's for armageddon (gun). DRK/MNK, WHM/SCH, COR/RNG. I (drk) kept up counterstance and turned during every WS possible, most seem to have sight based additional effects. We won with this combo 2/2 times, not the most effective, but with a good enough whm it made it possible. Cor keeps up counter rolls. Allykatxi 7man kill Just killed this with PLD/NIN x2 RNG/SAM x2 WHM RDM BRD PLD tank with their back to it and stand away from eachother, so it runs back and forward between them, let them heal themselves, with Refresh/Ballad and the occasional Devotion they should have enough MP all fight long. Your WHM should have Esuna & Sacrifice ready when he uses his breath attack. Never had any problems (besides the RNGs getting themselves killed because they wouldn't hold back). Pretty easy fight 7-man kill: RDM/NIN RDM/NIN SMN SMN BRD/BLM BLU THF(TH4). - Is possible to kill with less within time limit. For dirty breath: keep shadows up and bounce hate. Stoneskin up. lasts about 90-120sec. Drops: Nailx2 Mahogany Log. Drop rate suxx. MisutoAsura 07:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * 8 man kill(thf was afk just for TH), pld/nin to hold hate, rdm/blm, whm/blm, sam/ninx2, rng/nin, cor/whm, could have done this easily with 5, pld/nin, dd/ninx2, whm/blm, rdm/whm (cor,rdm came /whm for cursna spams if needed. total kill time from 100%- death was almost 2hr, but that was after we finally got the strat down and had a couple job changes (smn changed to the pld, sam's changed from /rng to /nin, rng/nin arrived >.>) total kill time after job changes (since he had regened to 100% after changing) was probably 30min, could easily 5 man this in an hour i think(will test out again in a day or so). dropped 1 nail, 1 coral, 1 befouled silver (yay gils)JavelinX 15:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Random terrible drop Not sure if this was a one-off, but we just killed him tonight and all he dropped was a Manticore Hide after getting at least 2xnails and several items each kill previously. First kill I participated in only dropped a coral fragment, nothing else. D: MisutoAsura 07:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) There is a theory on drops that began on the BlueGartr forums regarding T3 VNM's and shadows. The theory states that if the VNM does not have a shadow then it will not drop a ring. My LS has killed Lord Ruth numerous times (at least 20+). We have personally noticed that all our str ring drops occurred when Lord Ruth had a shadow. We have yet to get a ring on a Lord Ruth that did not have a shadow. Although we have been able to get the belt and the befouled silver when Lord Ruth did not have a shadow. This theory can fall apart if we end up getting a ring when Ruth doesn't have a shadow.--Kuiper3 12:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Image I dont no how to add a Image its better Quality than the one up there so ill post it here for some1 to do.http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:Lord_Ruthven.png The picture of Ruthven currently up on the article has no problems. Pictures should be cropped to have no PC characters and give a nice view of the mob. Your picture also has him oddly colored, someone must have just cast something on him. Also made it so it links to your photo on this page rather than posts it since it's dimensions are quite large. DrForester 15:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chi Blast Incase anyone was wondering (probably not) Was able to do 440 Chi Blast with 64+65MND and 12/12 Boost. Maybe it resisted or maybe he resists Chi blast as well as Elemental Magic =) - User:Karbuncle Dirty Breath and Cursna Has anyone ever actually SEEN cursna (or holy water) remove the curse from Dirty Breath, or is the statement that it can do so an assumption? I have yet to see it work ONCE, and casting cursna while the curse is in effect gives the "has no effect" message, rather than the "fails to take effect" message that you get when it fails to remove doom. -- 02:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) --Proof-- I just did cursna on the tank and it didn't do it. I did cursna on a SMN, and it DID remove the doomed effect. I think it just haves a low proc. % like when a taurus dooms you, ain't 100% a holy water will cure you etc. But it does -na the doom effect, even to my own surprise. (WHM80 Enhancing Magic capped on RDM and Healing 235 (281 /sch Light Arts)) --Samunai Shadow Confirmed Ring drop on a Ruthven without shadow. "NQ" T3 have low drop rate but can still drop rings.--Omegataru (talk) 23:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Ring not 100% drop with shadow. December 11th, 2012. WhitetigerOfValefor